1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for aligning vouchers while they are being transported along a transport path, for example, inside an automated teller machine or an automated safe. Concerning the vouchers specifically, they may be bank notes or checks that are being taken to a cassette for storage for example, or that have been removed from said cassette. The apparatus contains at least one transport element for transporting the voucher along the transport path. The transport element specifically may be configured as a roller, drum or belt.
2. Discussion
In the case of voucher machines, such as automated teller machines, automated safes and automats for issuing gift certificates and tickets, individual vouchers to be input are transported from an input drawer into a storage area, and/or vouchers to be output are transported from a storage area to an output drawer. The storage area can be provided by a transport cassette for storing and transporting the vouchers. In order to achieve a greatest possible throughput when transporting the vouchers and to prevent disruptions as the consequence of the vouchers jamming, known as paper jams, the usually rectangular vouchers are aligned with their longitudinal axis perpendicular to the transport direction. Alignment of this type is also termed long-side-first alignment. The risk of a paper jam is particularly high with used vouchers since such vouchers possess reduced stiffness, and soiling on the surface of the voucher increases. Particularly in the case of such used vouchers, they may be twisted when drawn in or pulled during transportation. Consequently, the vouchers may be displaced laterally and/or be displaced at an angle to a desired, specified position.
An apparatus for aligning vouchers is known from document DE 10 2004 060 191 A1, for example. This apparatus dispenses with lateral guide elements, such as are known for aligning and guiding individual sheets in printers or copiers for example. In the case of vouchers, the use of lateral guide elements would result in a misalignment and/or a disruption as the result of a paper jam because of the variations in stiffness and the different edge quality of vouchers.